Le Nouveau Roi d'Angleterre
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Le roi d'Angleterre s'est fait poignarder à plusieurs reprises et se retrouve dans le coma, c'est alors à son fils, Liam, l'héritier du trône de prendre la relève. Il pourra compter sur sa petite-amie ainsi que sur sa sœur et son meilleur ami pour se tenir à ses côtés, mais aussi sur sa mère qui compte tout diriger à sa façon.


_**Titre de la fiction **_: Le Nouveau Roi d'Angleterre

_**Résumé**_ : Le roi d'Angleterre s'est fait poignarder à plusieurs reprises et se retrouve dans le coma, c'est alors à son fils, Liam, l'héritier du trône de prendre la relève. Il pourra compter sur sa petite-amie ainsi que sur sa sœur et son meilleur ami pour se tenir à ses côtés, mais aussi sur sa mère qui compte tout diriger à sa façon.

_**PS**_ : Cette fiction commence après le week-end à Monaco, Ophélia vient de paraître dans les gros titre des Journaux comme la "Pute Américaine", et le roi vient de publiquement annoncer qu'il veut l'abolissement de la monarchie.

* * *

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

Voici ma première fiction sur The Royals !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fait de gros bisous.**_

_**XoXo Lilly.**_

* * *

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**

OoOoOoO

**POV Ophélia.**

Je suis assise sur mon lit quand une voix me tire de mes pensées.

-À quoi penses-tu ?, demande Liam avec préoccupation.

Je relève mes yeux sur lui en sursautant et lui souris d'un air penaud.

-Je pensais au fait que... Commencé-je avant de marqué une pause pour m'auto-encourager. Je pensais au fait que ton père était le seul de tes parents qui m'appréciais et qui m'avait réellement laissé ma chance et maintenant... Il me déteste autant, voir d'avantage si cela est possible, que ta mère.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Il me déteste tellement qu'il demande à abolir la monarchie.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi

-Ne mens pas Liam !, m'emporté-je.

-Je ne mens pas !

-Vraiment ? Un jour tu es l'héritier au trône, le futur roi d'Angleterre, et le lendemain ta petite copine se retrouve en première page des magasines, seins nues, avec un nouveau surnom des plus charmant écrit en gros caractères : la pute américaine. La pute américaine du futur roi d'Angleterre. Et là ton père demande l'abolissement de la monarchie et cela n'aurait rien à voir avec moi ?!

-Il y pensait déjà auparavant et tu le sais.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, mais tu l'avais convaincu de te laisser ta chance et moi j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

-Ophélia, s'il te plaît...

-On devrait peut-être en rester là. Lâché-je très vite.

Il se décompose.

-Quoi ?

-Peut-être que ça le calmerait et qu'il te laisserait une nouvelle chance.

-Hors de question.

-Liam...

-J'ai dis : Hors de question. S'emporte-t-il. Putain Ophélia, tout ce passe bien entre nous, non ? On est heureux.

-Heureux ? Tu vas perdre ton trône à cause de moi !

-Je m'en contrefiche !

-C'est faux !

-Écoute-moi bien : Ce serait à refaire, je referais exactement la même chose et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais raison quand j'ai décidé, dans ce bar, de coucher avec toi. J'avais raison quand, par la suite, j'ai décidé que je te voulais. J'avais raison quand je t'ai choisis. J'avais raison quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi !, s'écrie-t-il.

C'est à mon tour de me décomposer.

-Tu es amoureux de moi ?, répété-je, sonnée.

-Manifestement. Approuve-t-il.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis.

-Eh bien tu ne m'avais jamais poussé à bout en me menaçant de me quitter.

-Tu vas perdre ton trône à cause de moi. Murmuré-je.

-Et je t'aimerais toujours autant après ça et je n'aurais toujours aucun regret.

-C'est faux... Tu ne le sais pas encore parce que ce n'est pas concret mais quand ça le sera... tu me détestera et tu me le reprochera.

-Non.

-On verra...

-On verra.

* * *

**POV Eleanor.**

J'enfile mon bas de pyjama quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je me retourne et, surprise, je découvre un Jasper aussi impeccable que d'habitude dans son joli et formel costume noir. Il referme la porte mais n'avance pas d'avantage, se contentant de me fixer de loin. Alors je lui fais face et demande :

-Où étais-tu passé ?

-Je me suis fais transférer.

Sa voix est froide et posée.

-Transférer ?

-Je suis au service de ta mère, à présent.

-Je vois. Acquiescé-je.

-J'ai reçu ta vidéo.

-Bien.

-Bien. Répète-t-il. Comment était ton week-end à Monaco ?

-Chaud. Et le tiens au service de ma mère ?, rétorqué-je.

-Chaud.

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'incompréhension alors que je l'interroge du regard.

-Quoi ?

Il détourne le regard en contractant sa mâchoire et dit :

-Je devrais y aller, ta mère doit se demander où je suis.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu, Jasper ?, m'enquiers-je.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

-Je ne sais pas. Admet-il.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Il tourne les talons et quitte ma chambre me laissant seule et perplexe.

* * *

**POV Liam.**

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre en me demandant où est passé mon père. On avait rendez-vous, IL m'avait donné rendez-vous, et il n'est pas venu. Il n'est même pas à la maison alors où est-il ? Des cris attire mon intention, je me dirige alors vers la fenêtre mais il fait tellement noir que je ne voix rien. Je l'ouvre alors pour mieux discerner les voix :

-Ouvrez le portail !

-On a attaqué le roi !

-Le roi est blessé !

Comprenant douloureusement ce qu'il se passe je me précipite hors de ma chambre en hurlant :

-Maman ! Eleanor ! Papa est blessé !

Les concernés sortent de leurs chambres, aussi paniqués que moi et nous courront tous les trois jusqu'à la cour où des gardes portent le corps du roi, inconscient.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, demandé-je.

-Nous ne le savons pas votre altesse. Répond un garde.

-Faîtes appeler le médecin royale !, ordonne ma mère alors que les employés commencent à s'agglutiner à l'extérieur.

Quelques uns rentrent pour appeler le médecin alors que ma mère continue à donner ses directive :

-Portez le roi à l'infirmerie. Carène, précède-nous pour préparer le lit !

La concerné cours pour obéir à l'ordre alors que les gardes, ralentit par le poids de mon père, suivent au pas. Je me retourne et tombe sur le visage baigné de larmes de ma sœur. Elle est blanche comme la mort et tremble comme une feuille. Je me précipite sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras alors qu'elle s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Ça va aller. Assuré-je.

* * *

**POV Ophélia.**

Sur le point de m'endormir, j'entends mon père faire un raffut incroyable dans le salon, donnant des ordres que je ne parviens pas à comprendre de ma chambre. Je me lève difficilement de mon lit, épuisée et ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour apercevoir mon père au téléphone, vêtu de son costume habituel.

-Je veux que la sécurité soit renforcée ! Je me fiche que certains gardes soit de repos ! C'est une situation d'urgence, rappelez-les !

Il raccroche son téléphone en jurant avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur moi. Je fronce les sourcils avec inquiétude :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?, m'enquiers-je.

-Vas te recoucher, je dois allez travailler. Dit-il.

-Que me caches-tu papa ? Quelle est cette situation d'urgence ?

Il pose ses poings sur ses hanches en poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme avant d'avouer :

-Le roi a été poignardé à de multiple reprises.

Ma bouche s'ouvre, mon souffle se bloque et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Comment va-t-il ?

-Nos spécialistes sont en train de l'opérer, nous avons un protocole pour ce type de situation, nous ne savons pas encore si il va s'en sortir.

-Je dois allez voir Liam !, m'exclamé-je en retournant dans ma chambre.

-Non. Répond-il en me suivant dans ma chambre. Moi je vais aller faire mon job et toi tu vas te recoucher.

J'enlève mon bas de pyjama et enfile un jean au hasard.

-Ça ne va pas ? Je vais aller voir mon petit-ami pour être là pour lui, ça c'est mon job !, répliqué-je.

-C'est la folie en bas !

-Raison de plus pour que je sois là pour lui.

-Ophélia... Soupire-t-il.

-Papa !

-Tu vas y aller quoi que je dise, hein ?

-Oui.

-Prend ton portable avec toi que je puisse te joindre.

-D'accord.

* * *

**POV Liam.**

Nous sommes tous assit dans le petit salon, attendant des nouvelles de mon père lorsque je vois Ophélia arriver à courant, je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre et la réceptionne quand elle saute dans mes bras. Je la serre de toutes mes forces, aillant simplement besoin de la sentir contre moi.

-Des nouvelles ?, s'enquiert-elle.

-Non...

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et elle me sourit tristement.

* * *

**POV Ophélia.**

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et je tente un sourire. Par-dessus son épaule je voit sa mère, assise dans un fauteuil, qui me fusille du regard et je devine très bien ce qu'elle pense : je n'ai pas ma place ici, moi la pute américaine. Liam semble remarquer mon trouble car il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule avant d'attraper mon regard avec le sien.

-On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle pense, moi j'ai besoin que tu sois là et... ma sœur aussi.

D'un signe de tête il me montre sa sœur, assise dans un autre fauteuil sur la droite, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur ses genoux, le regard vitreux.

-Elle est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. M'informe-t-il.

Je jette un regard à Liam, à Eleanor, hésitante. Mon amie à besoin de moi mais mon petit-ami aussi.

-Vas-y. S'il te plaît. Prie-t-il.

Soulagée, j'acquiesce et vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et elle sursaute, son regard se posant sur moi comme si elle reprenait prise à la réalité.

-Mon père a été blessé. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je sais. Réponds-je d'une voix enrouée.

-Je n'ai pas pris de drogue depuis Monaco.

-Je sais.

-J'en ai vraiment besoin là, maintenant.

-Je sais.

-Mais... Il n'approuverait pas.

-Non. Confirmé-je.

Une larme roule sur sa joue alors qu'elle est secouée par un sanglot.

-Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça.

Mon cœur se serre devant la détresse de mon amie, ma meilleure amie certainement...alors qu'une larme roule sur ma joue.

-Ça fait si mal...

-Je suis là. Assuré-je.

Elle hoche doucement la tête en changeant de position pour se blottir dans mes bras. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi : brisée, fragile... Liam, les larmes aux yeux, vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et pose une main dans le bas de mon dos et caresse les cheveux de sa sœur de l'autre.

* * *

**POV Eleanor.**

Épuisée, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, me recroquevillant pour tenter d'éradiquer cette douleur insupportable. J'entends la porte de ma chambre qui se rouvre mais je n'ai même pas la force de me redresser pour regarder de qui il s'agit alors je ne fais rien. Si c'est important cette personne parlera, sinon, elle s'en ira. La porte se refermer et, alors que je crois que la personne est partit, le lit derrière moi s'affaisse, un corps chaud se colle contre mon dos et un bras puissant s'enroule autour de moi. Je retiens un sanglot alors que l'odeur familière de Jasper m'envahit. Je sais que je devrais le repousser, en temps normale je l'aurais certainement fait mais je m'en sens incapable, alors je me retourne et me blotti contre son torse, laissant mes larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Il ne me serre que d'autant plus fort, ne disant rien.

* * *

**POV Liam.**

J'émerge lentement, les rayons du soleil perçant par ma fenêtre. Le corps d'Ophélia est entouré autour du miens comme si elle cherchait à me protéger, ce qui est certainement le cas à bien y réfléchir. Sa tête est nichée dans mon cou et je tourne doucement la mienne pour déposer un baiser sur son front. On toque à la porte ce qui réveille Ophélia qui se redresse lentement.

-Entrez. Dis-je.

Marcus entre lentement mais en nous voyant tous les deux entièrement habillé, ouvre plus largement la porte.

-Votre mère vous demande, votre altesse.

Je jette un regard indécis à Ophélia qui souffle :

-Vas-y.

Je m'extrait alors de ses bras avec regret et suit Marcus jusqu'à la salle du trône où ma mère m'attend.

-Qui a-t-il ?, m'enquiers-je alors que Marcus part.

-Ton père est toujours dans le coma... Nous ne savons pas quand, ou si, il se réveillera. Donc.. tu es officiellement le roi d'Angleterre.

-Je ne pense pas être prêt.

-Personne ne l'est, mon cœur. Mais tu dois prendre tes responsabilités.


End file.
